Reunited
by DestielKlaine
Summary: John needs to find Sherlock, but what will happen when he does? *One Shot*


"John." Sherlock was talking through the phone muffled, and John could barely make out that one word.

But that one word, his name, was all it took for John to know that Sherlock needed him. The tone of voice he used when in need was something that John knew well. Well, actually, there were three tones. His "I want help but I could probably do it on my own" tone, his "I actually need help but it is not all that urgent" tone, and this one. The one that, although he wasn't screaming, screamed to John that Sherlock was actually in trouble.

"Sherlock, don't worry, I'm coming." John was desperately trying to follow the clues that this person, whoever it was, was leaving. It had taken hours to even get to where he was now, and he didn't even know where he was.

"Helllooo?" a voice questioned into the phone. It must have been whoever took Sherlock, but John didn't recognize the voice. He was so angry that whoever this was had taken his Sherlock, he didn't even have time to think before he replied.

"WHO IS THIS?" John screamed, extremely forcefully, into the phone. "I demand to know where you hold my friend hostage!"

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a game, now would it?" the other man said.

John was furious. He hadn't come into contact with anyone so horrible since Moriarty. And even then, he hadn't known much about what was going on. Sherlock never told him anything. Yet, he told him everything. It was just how he worked. Sherlock always thought that everyone could deduce everything as well as him. John wasn't nearly as good as Sherlock, although ever since Sherlock had faked his death, he has gotten better. Sherlock has been teaching him a few things. Or rather, John has been picking things up from him.

"Okay, if you won't tell me where.. then give me a hint?" John asked, hopefully. He had been close to finding the place for hours, he could feel it. When Sherlock called, John had hoped he would have a better chance. But now it wasn't looking so good.

"I'm in a building." the man joked, suddenly extremely sarcastic.

"What is it near?" John inquired, hoping that this stranger wouldn't be so sarcastic this time.

"It's near a poster that says 'help wanted'." this stranger snickered, figuring he was being so clever. Little did he know that actually helped John a lot.

John had picked up enough from Sherlock to figure this one out. He ventured a little more and found a light pole with a crooked little 'help wanted' sign that had been hung with one little nail. As soon as he reached the pole, he got another call, his ringtone blaring louder than he thought it had been. His heart was beating rapidly with the thought of finding Sherlock and going home to their small but cozy apartment on Baker Street.

"Hellllooo again, dear Watson." this man said, thinking he was being so clever. "I see you found that sign quickly. I figured it would be hours."

John was slightly alarmed that this man knew where he was. Obviously he had known his number because Sherlock had somehow managed to call him. But he must have access to the street cameras. He might be leading him astray. Better to try than to give up, though. So he continued to listen to the stranger.

"Now that you are here. Find the tallest building, and come to the roof."

Now John was really worried. He knew what happened last time Sherlock was on a roof. Knowing that made him really nervous. He had starting sweating and shaking and he hadn't even noticed it. John wouldn't have been this worried if it wasn't Sherlock being held captive. But rooftops and Sherlock don't mix well, and John was not ready to have anything happen to Sherlock again.

John continued to search, and after finding the building, proceeded to start to climb the stairs, seeing as the elevators just happened to be 'out of order'. Finally after 100 flights of stairs, John reached the door to the roof of the tallest building.

As he ascended the last few stairs, he heard muffled talking on the other side of the door. He gently pressed his head to the door and listened to what the people on the other side were saying.

"Do you know what you are doing? This could ruin John's life all over again!" He could hear who he thought was Sherlock speaking very forcefully.

"Yes, I know exactly what I'm doing." John recognized this second voice as the man he was speaking to on the phone earlier.

"I cannot believe you would make him go through with this again!" Sherlock was almost to the point of screaming. John had never heard Sherlock so furious or defensive for him, ever.

"Well it's you or him, Sherlock. I gave you the choice."

"I know. And I would never have John give his life for me." Sherlock's voice had calmed, and it seemed now as though he were about to cry.

John decided it was now or never, so he stepped opened the door to the rooftop and stepped out onto the gravel covered roof.

"John! Please leave, now. You don't need to be here." Sherlock tried to warn John to leave so that he did not have to experience Sherlock jumping off the roof again, this time for real.

"No, John. Stay." a voice came from the shadows, and a strangely familiar looking man with a distorted face approached.

John could not recognize who it was, but he didn't really want to know either, he just wanted Sherlock to be safe.

"You might want to watch from a different angle this time, when it is real."

"John, just go. I don't want you to see this." Sherlock was crying, this time more than last. John tried to look at him, but he could barely see through the tears in his own eyes.

"No, wait." John said. "Take me. Let Sherlock go. I already had to see him die once, I don't want to again."

"No, wait John. You don't even know what he'll do if I'm still here." Sherlock pleaded.

"I want to go. You are more important to this world, Sherlock." John could barely spit out the words he was looking for.

"OH PLEASE." the man finally cut in. "I don't even care anymore. Will you two just hug already!"

"What?!" John and Sherlock both yelled, looking at the man in disgust.

"Just kidding, one of you have to jump." he replied.

"Sherlock, I'm jumping. Come here, though."

Sherlock stepped down from the wall and as he approached John, the man aimed a gun at the two.

John and Sherlock hugged, then started to cry harder. Neither of them wanted to let the other go. They didn't want to let go of each other.

John, feeling the emotion between them, leaned in and kissed Sherlock. Sherlock kissed back, knowing it might be the last they ever see each other, and knowing that he had cared about John more than anyone else in his entire life.

The man urged them to move on, so John climbed up onto the wall. At the very last second, he remembered that he had a gun on him. He had completely forgotten until that moment.

He took out the gun, aimed, and shot before the man could pull the trigger.

Sherlock was so surprised, he screamed a little. He didn't think that John had brought anything along, but he was glad that he did.

John jumped from the wall and embraced Sherlock as tightly as he could, and kissed him in relief.

"Wow, Sherlock. I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe that I kissed you. I've wanted to do that for so long. I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Me too." Sherlock said, knowing that that was enough.

They found their way home together, and went to bed that night just happy they were together and safe.


End file.
